A front body structure of a vehicle includes a pair of side frame members extending in a forward-rearward direction of the vehicle on right and left sides of the body, and a bumper reinforcement extending in a right-left direction of the vehicle and coupled to the respective front ends of the pair of side frame members. The bumper reinforcement includes side extension parts respectively extending outward beyond the pair of side frame members. The front body structure further includes load transmission members extending inward of the vehicle from the respective side extension parts to transmit a collision load to a side face of the side frame member in a small overlap crash; that is, when a collision object collides against the side extension part.
Patent Document 1 listed below discloses load transmission members (slide spacers 30) coupled to rear surfaces of the respective side extension parts (protrusive parts 20) of a bumper reinforcement (18) by means of front fixing parts (34). The members and reference numerals described above in parentheses are used in Patent Document 1 and are not relevant to the members and reference numerals used in the embodiment of the present application.